


Hijinks

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An autumn drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijinks

Vin waited quietly, still as a rock, barely daring to breath. His hiding place was perfect, his quarry would never suspect it, but it wasn’t easy staying quiet in such situations. For one thing, he needed to sneeze. For another, every slight movement, like breathing, caused rustling. Very loud rustling.

Vin wrinkled his nose trying to hold back the sneeze. Any minute now his prey would walk past. He grinned, the man in question wasn’t alone. This would be better than he’d hoped.

Three more steps, Vin thought before exploding up out of the pile of leaves with a yell.

The end


End file.
